Breakfast
by TiberiusHallas
Summary: To lovers waking up late on a Sunday morning. Both are hungery and want breakfast. This story is to suppory encourage love, no matter who one loves. This story does contain HOT and HEAVY male on male YAIO! Move along of you DO NOT LIKE or die of a nose bleed.


Golden beams poured though the Eastern window and grace the two bodies in the California king bed with warmth. The first to stir was, Tiberius -Ty-, the web-page designer. Barely opening his eyes, he slowly rolled over to spoon his lover, Dean, who was laying a little ways from him. Ty nuzzled closer, spooning, and pulling the covers over both of them, because the room was a little chillier than it was last night. The night before, he had opened the window to let fresh cool night air fill the room after a night of heated passion. And what a hot night it was. The tall man really did not want to get up and close the window, so he just cuddled deeper into the comforter and in to his love. The man smiled and giggled while burying his nose in to the curly blond in front of him. He took a gentle whiff of his small love's scent and purred. The two were up so late, Ty swore he heard his roommate come home and then leave again. Ty nestled down in the covers even more and brought Dean with him. The good news was the day breaking through the window was Sunday, and this day was going to be a lazy one.

His hand tenderly reach out under the covers and wrapped around his love and pulled the warm body close to him as possible. His mate's ass was right against his groin. Even though they had a night of bliss, in the morning he always woke up to a little morning wood. Trying not to encourage his half flaccid member, Ty focus on slowly awakening the curly blond before him. His large left hand lazily draped over the pale left shoulder in front of him and slowly inched down to the natural curve of his love's hips. He tenderly caressed the smaller's side and watched watched his love sleep. Thinking it was late morning, Ty craned his neck to look at the clock and smirked. Then he leaned down to his little love's ear and nippled. "Dean~" Ty whispered. He repeated his love's name a few more times.

Soon a muffled moan of pleasure emanated from the other side of the covers, and the web-page designer reached up and moved a strand of blond curls and tucked it behind his love's ear. He smiled while gently stroking the other's cheek. Suddenly, Ty felt Dean stretch and bit back a moan as his love's ass bumped and rubbed against his morning wood. With a deep breath blowing out Ty calmed himself down some. 'Damn... I hope that is just an accident. If not he is so getting it.'

"Mmm... morn'..." Dean murmured. He purposely stretched again after he felt his giant's stiffened member and chuckled inwardly. After stretching, Dean rolled over and snuggling close to his giant. "...Time?"

'That devil...' The giant held his little man. "11'ish. Did you sleep well?"

"..." Silence at first, then the smaller leaned his head up, and with sleepy eyes, he kissed his taller love and moaned into the kissed. He pushed his harden groin into Ty's and moaned more. "Yep..." he replied against the blond's lips.

"Mph... Good..." The tall blond kissed back, pushed his hips into dean's more and then carefully half rolled them over and started to move his hands smoothly over the smaller's body. "Mmm... Dean... Can't get enough can you?" He made sure that both erections slid against each other.

"Mmm... No... Tiberius..."

Knowing how late it was,Ty managed to get out with speaking in between kisses, "We... should... get up... and have... breakfast."

Dean giggled, "... Do you... count as breakfast?"

Pulling back some and eyeing Dean, Ty grinned and shook his head in disbelief. He resumed the kissing, and soon the two started to loose each other in the morning passion. The taller man rolled to his back and brought the smaller man on top of of him. Ty personal enjoyed his position because of the height difference. He was able to hold Dean and be more eye to eye. Ty smirked and thrusted up into the curly blond. With a gasp Dean's eye closed some. The pleasing expressions of the brown eyed beauty made Ty hunger for more. Each moaned as their hips grind against each other. Their bodies reacting and member hardening more. Feeling each others erections, they moaned in unison. Soon, Dean started to kiss and nip down Tiberius' jawline. Butterfly kisses trailed down Ty's cheek and jaw, and Dean slowly nipping and nibbling to his giant's neck, collar bone, and chest. The giant's heart beat quickened and breaths shortened. A large gasp left the tall blond's mouth as he felt a wet and warm tongue on one of his pink bud's. Dean grinned as his love made pleasurable sounds. Oh how Dean loved to hear his man moan. The sweet noises were music to his ears, and the smaller continued to lick, nip, and nibble the large naked body. Big bright, green, lust filled eyes gazed down to two dark chocolate eyes. Two small hands started to tenderly twist and massage the tall blond's left perky nipple. The sensation made Tiberius arch his back a little and whimper. Dean giggled a little while he nibbled and sucked on his lover's right pink bud and toyed with the left. To Ty having his nipples toyed with was toucher. The computer geek's toes curled some and gripped the sheets. Only three minutes of enjoying the pink buds, the curly haired lover slowly worked down his giant's body. His tongue traced the valleys of Ty's six-pack. Dean nipped the sensitive skin around his tall love's navel, followed the happy trail, and soon came to his prize. Brown eyes watched the giant squirm and wiggle in anticipation, and the smaller giggled. Soon, brown eyes targeted a clear, thick, sticky, liquid oozed from the tip, and he ever so slowly licked the tip. A deep growl came from Ty, and he gripped the sheets nearly ripping them. Dean's wet warm tongue traveled fro n base to tip a few times and only toyed with the the head. The snake like tongue twisted, turned, and curled around the pink throbbing tip indulging in the smooth silky feel of the tip.

"D... Deeeaannn.." the large man felt the coil getting tighter and tighter. The teasing. He was close to coming yet so far. His hand laid on the back of Dean's head and curled his fingers into the silky blond curly locks. Trying to resist the urge, Ty's hip bucked up some, forcing his throbbing member into Dean's mouth.

"Mmm..." Dean moaned as his computer geek thrusted up in to his mouth. The smaller slowly took Ty deeper, increased his sucking, and slowly made his mouth completely engulf the taller's thick swollen erection. Dean grabbed the section of Tiberius' member that did not fit in to his mouth and with a firm grip. With his love having suck a huge package Dean never could fit the whole dick into his mouth, but he made up for it with his hands.

Tiberius lifted his head some to watch Dean work. Even after a year and a half of being mates, The web-page designer could never get over the performance of Dean's mouth. He was unable to compare the action to any blow job he had, and it seemed to improve continuously. "Sh.. Shit... Dean..." Ty's head fell back to the pillow. The coil in his lower body tightened more. His release was emanate, but he held off as long as he could.

Knowing his giant would hold off, Dean started to sucked harder and moan. He knew the vibration's of his moaning would send Ty over the edge and soon. Sure enough a loud cry from Ty. Dean's mouth quickly filled with the salty tang of his love. Lost in the joy of tasting his giant, the curly haired beauty milked his love dry When the last was swallowed, Dean lifted his head. He gazed down at Ty and smiled. "So how is your morning so far?" Dean asked cheekily.

After gaining some strength back, the tall blond sat up and grabbed his smaller love, placing Dean into the large lap. "Mmmm... considering what you just did to me very good... You are a devil..." the page developer purred and kissed Dean. "Now... time to have my breakfast..." Ty rolled Dean to his side and immediately took the smaller's member into his left hand. Ty knew just how to get Dean back.

"Ahhh...! TY!" Dean cried. He arched his back, making his ass bump hard into Ty's groin. 'No... Not spoon sex... that always... touchers me' Dean mentally yelled.

Dean whined in protest. He tried to move to another position. He pleaded for Ty by using his puppy-dog gaze. Ignoring his angel, Ty gave a menacing smile and reached over to the night stand and grabbed the bottle of strawberry flavor lube. He slowly came back over to his quivering, whimpering partner and drew out the pouring of the lube into his large hand coating his fingers. Then he moved his slick fingers down to Dean's tight ring and probed with two fingers. Considering they had a sex last night, Ty knew his love with still be fairly loose. The giant slowly pushed his fingers into his angel and pumped them slowly. Occasionally brushing against the bundle of nerves that made Dean melt. The smaller let out a whimper and pushed back onto Ty's fingers, but the tall man withdrew his fingers some as the smaller pushed back.

"Ty... Please!... Stop Teasing me!" Dean begged.

"Why? So I can miss out on a complete break?" Ty smirked. "Oh no... I am going to have my breakfast~"

Snaking his right arms under Dean, the web-page designer wrapped his hand around his love's semi-harden member and started to stroke slowly. To Dean the actions were like slow motion. The more time passed, the more the smaller man craved his love. Brushing his fingers against Dean's prostate a few more times teasingly, the giant pulled his fingers out. Grabbing his member and slicking it with the rest of the lube, Ty positioned his erect manhood and to Dean's perked hole and slowly pushed the tip in. Resisting urge to just slam into Dean, Ty slowly pushed in until he was completely sheathed. Ty leaned down, kissed his love's cheek, while his left hand started to ghost over his angel's nipples. The large hand roamed the smaller's torso, occasionally tweaking a pink bud and brushing over the other's member. Ty loved to touch. He enjoyed the way Dean's body felt was his large hands snaked and ghost of the smaller's sensitive skin. What Ty's enjoyed the most was Dean getting goose bumps. A sure sign his love was in pure pleasure filled bliss. Ty leaned his head up some and gave his angel a gentle love bite. Hearing Dean moan, the giant start to take long paced out thrusts, occasionally brushing against Dean's prostate.

The teasing action start to drive Dean insane. "Oh... sh-shit..." the smaller groaned. He loved this position. He was able to feel every eight inches slid deep into him. When ever Ty and Dean had spoon sex, the angle knew one of two reasons why Ty choose spooning. One to please, because, Ty loved Dean to no ends, or two; to endlessly tease to the point Dean begged for release. At this moment, option two was chosen.

The web-page designer started to thrust in a little harder, now allowing the cafe server pushed back. Both panted and moaned as their bodies reacted to each other. Ty moved his kisses to Dean's neck and gave a gentle bite. Ty leaned his curly blond back some and started to tenderly tweak the right erected bud. The combination of licks and nips on the neck, massaging and teasing of the nipples, right handed pumping, and thrusts into his bundle of nerves made Dean shivered and withered in Ty's arms. The over all sensations were starting to be to much for Dean, and his moans, groans, whimpers and whines were evident of that.

"T-Tiberius!..." Dean cried out. "Please... I... I need to come!"

Ty smiled. His right hand gripped the base of Dean's member and growled. His left hand moved to the smaller's member and start to pump. "What was that my angel?" He quickened his thrusts and increased the force against Dean's sweet spot. At this pace Ty knew he would not last much longer. But he held off to head Dean beg again.

"Fuck Tiberius..." Dean felt his climax restricted. "Shi-t... I... Please... I need to cum... ple-e-a-s-e! Stop teasing" he begged.

"Dean... Oh god... I love you..." Ty loosened his right hand. The right hand took over for the left hand as the left hand moved to Dean's hip to hold firmly against Ty. He felt Dean tighten around him, adding to tension and pressure. The coil in his stomach wound out tight ready to unravel. "Dean... Together..."

As Dean felt Ty release and pumped harder, he cried out as his body numbed. The tight hot spring in his belly let loose and he came hard leaning his head back in to Ty. "Tiberius!"

Ty came milliseconds after Dean. He held onto his love tight as his body took over the trusting to purge all of his seed into Dean. As his body stopped and his mind cleared, The giant nuzzled his angel. He was sure glad he didn't close that window, For in the myst of another hot passionate session, the covers were thrown off, and the room felt like a stream room again. He slowly pulled out of Dean, and both grunted. Scooting back some he rolled Dean over, they were face to face. Coffee smiled at Computers and snuggled up. Ty hugged Dean close and

sighed happily.

After about ten minutes and cuddling, Ty combed Dean's hair back and smiled. "Mmm... Thanks for breakfast"

Dean giggled and kissed Ty. "...Mmm you're welcome."

"Now how about some french toast, bacon, and strawberries with cream?" the giant smirked.

"Mmm... Yeah" Dean grinned back. "Especially strawberries and cream"


End file.
